Pudding and Corndogs
by xiNHiSDREAMSx3
Summary: Jayden, who is sposed to be dead, comes back, and this time he is back with someone else as well. Who is it, and where is Aelita? Read and Review!


DISCLAIMER:DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC...and unfortunatly I dont own pudding, or corndogs. I love pudding and corndogs!

Although I do own Jayden,Conner,Lenny,Serenity,Nicole,Hannah,and my version of Naomi.

OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please I have to go back down,I promised them that I,well her, that I'll be there to protect her at all times,but I can't if I'm not there, please let me go." Jayden pleaded.

"Just wait a little a while longer." An angel replied. "Okay I will,but I don't like it." He said. "Thank-you for waiting,your a good kid."The angel replied. "Thanks but I'm not that great." Jayden said. "Your to modest." The angel said. "Not really."He said grinning. "Oh look."The angel said. The Skipizoa(AN I don't know how to spell it...) had Aelita in it's grasp and nobody was there to save her. " OH MY GOSH AELITA! " Jayden screamed while his eyes turning pure white. Then on Lyoko something started restoring her memory instead of taking it.(AN This takes place in season 2 and after Aelita finds out she Franz Hoppers daughter and after she finds out X.A.N.A took some of her memory.) Then something destroyed the tentacles that had Aelita. Then hit the Skipizoa in the X.A.N.A eye and destroyed it. (With The Lyoko Gang and some new editions) "What do you think happened?" A girl with straight kinda long blonde hair,and blue eyes asked. "I don't know Hannah, wait what happened to Aelita?" Yumi asked. "Didn't the Skipizoa have her and a few seconds later KA-BOOM!" Yumi said while moving her hands around emphizing KA-BOOM! "You know Yumi it's hard to imagin you older then us when you did KA-BOOM!" "That's more Odd then you." Said another girl with brown hair and hazel-green eyes."Oh whatever Naomi." Yumi said while sticking her tongue out at her. "I bet you can't still stick out your tongue and sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Naomi said while grinning. "Oh yea?" Yumi asked while holding her tongue. "Yeah." Naomi said. "Twinkle Twinkle little stawr how I wondo what you ow up above the wourld so high like a dimond in a sky twinkle twinkle little stawr how i wondo what you ow." Yumi finished with a "Ha"."Told ya I could." She said. "Yeah yeah whatever." Naomi said. "Oh we forgot about Aelita!" Yumi suddenly screamed. "Your right but where is she?" Jeremie asked."No clue." "Jer,you,Aelita,and Jayden were, well, are, well, whatever, smartest people in our group." Naomi said. "Okay I'll try but I'll need some time." Jeremie said. (With Aelita)"Where am I?" "I know I was in sector 5 but after that it's a blur." Aelita said pondering. (With Jayden and Angel) "Ok there is someone else here,so I need you to put this black coat thing on." Said the angel."Okay I got it on." Jayden said. "Alright let's go" Said the angel. "Kay,but first can I ask you a question?" Jayden asked. "Sure." Said the angel. "What is your name?" Jayden asked. "Nicky."(AN This is a girl...) Nicky said. "Okay thanks for tellin me." Jayden said."No problem." Nicky said. "Okay let's go see who it is." Jayden said."Yeah." Nicky said. (With Aelita) Two things aproched her."Who-who are you?" She asked terrifired."It does not matter first I need to know why your here." One of them replied. " I don't know."she said. "I don't even know how I got got here."Aelita said."Hmmm I spose,but what were you doing before you got here?" The same thingy asked."I'm not sposed to say it's the biggest secret we have,but let me ask you am I dead?" Aelita asked. "No you shouldn't be,this one saved your life." the first ghost said. "Why?" Aelita asked. "Because you have a lot to live for,which is we are sending you back back.The second one said."But first you deserve to know who I am."The second one said."So do you remember me, or have you already forgotten me?" Jayden asked."Jayden,I missed you." Aelita said. " Yeah I missed you guys too." Jayden said. " But I bet you know someone who missed you the most." Aelita said. " Yeah, Naomi, I've seen her, she's miserable." Jayden said. "So can I go back now with Aelita?" Jayden asked. " Well I don't know-" Nicky started. "Please I've got to!" Jayden pleaded. " Well...Alright." " I guess it wouldn't hurt." Nicky said. "Oh thank-you,a thousand times thank-you!" Jayden practically screamed. "Okay lets get back shall we?" Jayden asked Aelita. " Yes we shall." She said catching on with the joke.

(Back on Earth) " So who are we scare first Aelita?" Jayden asked. "Uh...how 'bout we wait until the dance, say it's an unidentified person that doesn't want people to know who we are, dedicate seperate songs to each of us, and go from there?" Aelita asked Jayden. "Aelita your a genius!" Jayden yelled hugging his sister. "Thanks." Aelita said. " Now what song should we dedicate to all of us?" Jayden asked. " I don't know something that represents all of us." She said. "Okay I know what song I'll dedicate to me." Jayden said. "Which one?" Aelita asked. "Live Like You Were Dying." Jayden said. "It best represents me right now." He said. " I think your right on that one." Aelita said. "What about you?" "Think about one yet? Jayden asked Aelita."I think so" "But I'm not sure yet." Aelita said. "Oh so what are you thinking about?"Okay I'm thinking maybe Because Of You..." Aelita said. " Thats perfect!"Jayden yelled. "Really?" Aelita asked. "Of course!" "Why not?" Jayden asked. "Yeah your right." "Okay I think I know songs for everyone else!" Aelita said. "Really what?" Jayden asked. (Lyoko Gang) "I don't understand where could she have gone it shows she isn't anywhere on Lyoko! Jeremie yelled. "Chill Einstein." Odd said. "Besides we should get ready for the dance." "Your coming too whether you like it or not." Odd said. "Oh fine." Jeremie said. (With Aelita and Jayden) "Okay ready?" Jayden asked. "Yeah" She replied. "Good cause it's show time." Jayden said. "Okay it looks like there are requests and it looks like the are all dedicated to a group of kids." "Okay the first is Live Like You Were Dying dedicated to Jayden Hopper." The Principal said.

_You said I was my early _

_forties,with a lot of life before me. _

_When a moment came and stopped me on down. _

_I spent most of the next days,lookin' at the x-rays,talkin' bout the options,and talkin' bout sweet time. _

_I asked when its sinkin' this might really be the real in. _

_I was a hitcher.When you get that kind of news. _

_Man what you do? _

_He said , I went skydivin', I went, rocky mountain climbin',I went 2 . 7 seconds, on a bull named foo then shoo,and I love deeper, and I spoke sweeter, and I gave forgivness up in the night and,then you said someday I hope you get the chance, to live like You Were Dying._

_You said I was finally the husband,most the time I wasn't,and I became the friend, a friend would like to have._

_And all of sudden we're all going fishin',wasn't such an impostition._

_And I went 3 times that year, I lost my dad._

_Well I found they read the good book, and I took a good long hard look,what I do if I could do it all again._

_Then,I went skydivin', I went, rocky mountain climbin',I went 2 . 7 seconds, on a bull named foo then shoo,and I love deeper, and I spoke sweeter, and I gave forgivness up in the night and, then you said someday I hope you get the chance, to live like You Were Dying._

_Like tommarow,what you give, and you got eternity,think about what you do with it,what would you do with it,what did I do with it,what did I do with it?_

_Skydivin', I went, rocky mountain climbin',I went 2 . 7 seconds, on a bull named foo then shoo,and I love deeper, and I spoke sweeter, and I watch what you need go watch it was flyin and then you said someday I hope you get the chance, to live like You Were Dying._

_To live like You Were Dying,to live like You Were Dying,to live like You Were Dying,to live like You Were Dying,whoo._

Okay that was a great song next it's Ms. New Booty, and everyone just take a wild guess at who it's dedicated to..." Principal Delamas said. "ODD!" Yumi shouted at the top of her lungs. " Acually that's right." " Okay Ms. New Booty dedicated to Odd Della Rhobbia."

Ms. New Booty

"Okay now that was uh... Interesting." "Okay next is In A Little While dedicated to Yumi Ishiyama."

In A Little While

"Alright that was a little better then the last,okay now it's Because Of You dedicated to Aelita Stones."

Because Of You

"Okay next is She Will Loved dedicated to Ulrich Stern."

She Will Loved

"That was good now Since You Been Gone dedicated to Jeremie Belpois."

Since You Been Gone

"Next Truly Madly Deeply dedicated to Lenny Hawkhouse."

Truly Madly Deeply

"I Swear dedicated to Conner Belpoy."

I Swear

"Never Had A Dream Come True dedicated to Serenity Bayview."

Never Had A Dream Come True

"If I Knew You dedicated to Nicole Landry"

If I Never Knew You

"I Believe dedicated to Naomi Belhop"

I Believe

"And Thats It for them! So is the person or people going to show themselves tonite or not?" Delmas asked. "Wanna?" Jayden asked. "Yeah they will be so happy esecially Naomi."Aelita said."Okay but instead of just appearing lets sing a song."Jaydensaid. "Okay how about one you composed? Aelita asked."Sure,but you go first how about S.O.S.? Jayden asked. "Okay but what are you singing? Aelita asked. "Whats Left Of Me." Jayden said. "Okay lets go." Aelita said. " Oh Aelita wait, change your voice so it sounds different."Jayden said."Okay."Aelita said. "Ok i'm good." Aelita said."Um can you play this really loud and tell Naomi Yumi Hannah Nicole Serenity to come up? Aelita asked."Sure kid." the dj said.

S.O.S.

"Alright I need a Naomi Yumi Hannah Nicole Serenity to come up."

"Aelita is that really you?" Yumi asked. "Yeah and someone else is here you just need to wait a few seconds."Them singing...over.

Whats Left Of Me

now Jayden is singing everyone is staring at him cause he is sposed to and Lenny come up. and he is mainly singing to Naomi.

"WHOOOOOOO!" "Hey guys whats up?" Jayden asked. "Whats up, you guys look like you've seen a ghost or something." Jayen said grinning. "But how, I mean Aelita coming back yeah, but how you..."Jeremie asked. "Oh I'll explain later.So Take a guess at who dedicated those songs to you."Jayden said."Wait you did?" Odd asked."Yeah and Aelita genius TWO POINTS FOR ODD!"Jayden screamed. "Okay, but oh well, anyways Jer, are you confused at why Aelita's here, and not where ever? Jayden asked. "Yeah just a little bit."Jeremie said. "Well don't worry about it, just have fun."Jayden said. "YEAH!" Everyone screamed.

(After A While)

"Uh...Aelita...Can you come here a sec?" Jeremie asked. "Uh...Sure.." Aelita said. He got down on one knee.Everyone payed close attention,even the dj turned the music down."Okay...I know that we've been really good friends for a while now,and I can't imagin my life without you."he stopped to take a breath."So I have to ask in front of everyone here.Aelita Hopper, will you marry me? Jeremie finished."Uh...uh uh...Of Course but I have to ask what took so long? Aelita said then went in for a hug.

"I have no idea." Jeremie stated. Everyone cheered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And thats it for now!**


End file.
